Add Oil
by FallOutBean
Summary: Beca and Jesse are cops in LA. After a misunderstanding, Beca repeatedly runs into a blonde who… does something to her. LA Police AU. Mitchsen One-Shot with Brotp!Jeca and Side!Benjesse.


**A/U1: **Apparently it was time for some sweet Mitchsen and I had this on my drive for months now. WdtPg will continue though, no worries. Leave a review. Or don't. Be happy and free :)

* * *

„_We have a 415 in 1700 E Ocean Blvd, I repeat 4-1-5 1700 E Ocean Blvd, terrace apartments"_

"This is unit 16, copy that. Any reference of violence?"

"_Roger unit 16, no violence, increased noise level in connection with private event. Apartment 28"_

The line is quiet for a moment.

"…_probably just some kids partying."_

"Thought so much, we'll cover it, CR."

Beca hangs up the removable speaker and starts the engine while taking one last big bite of her burrito.

"So much for a quiet night. Can I …?" her partner asks, his hand already moving to a small lever next to the board computer. A drop of hot sauce clings to the corner of his mouth.

"Nuh-uh" Beca hums and swallows her food. "No Jesse, we _won't _go there with a running horn. Jesus. Sometimes you sound like some kid that just graduated from the academy."

"Oh, come on! Let's have some fun at least! You were the one who said it was going to be a quiet night and we could try getting a sneak peek in the drive-in cinema!"

Beca huffs. She loves her partner like a brother, really; but sometimes he's the most annoying child that could have ever crawled out of the LAPD. "We. Won't. Run. The horn. Look, this is probably over very quick. We'll have plenty of time to get to the drive-in and won't even miss the stupid trailers."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Officer Bitchell."

"Shut it. I still have one more year of service than you!"

Jesse makes a face at her but behaves for the rest of the drive. They turn into Cherry Ave and pass the skater park, which is heavily illuminated. Another turn to their right and they arrive at their destination.

"Man, these condos have a nice view. What do you have to do to live in one of those?" Jesse asks as they lock the car and climb the stairs to the reported apartment.

"I suppose you'd have to climb some ranks for that. Street patrol is not paying that much." She rings the bell next to the door, from which emerges loud music.

"You don't say."

Beca nudges her elbow in his side and they start to scramble around, slapping each other. When the door opens, the music gets louder and they dash apart and stand straight. A tall woman appears in the door frame; her rosy cheeks form a contrast to her emerald eyes and her blonde hair caresses her face down to her shoulders. She looks pretty tipsy and gorgeous at the same time.

Beca starts to talk, "Good evening ma'am, we-"

"O-M-G, Stacie didn't lie to you Chloe!" the woman screeches, and a few other joyful shouts sound through the apartment. Another woman with fiery red hair comes into view, not less good-looking then the blonde one. She sways a bit though and wears a small crown with the letters "BRIDE" on top. A wide grin appears on her face.

"NO WAY! BEST. WIFE-TO-BE. EVER! I thought she was joking when she told me she'd send a stripper tonight! And such a cute one on top. I get ready!" She winks at Beca and turns to disappears from their view.

Beca and Jesse look at each other confused. "Ma'am I think this is a misunderstanding-"

"Yeah, you don't really have to, like, play this role. Just get in here, you hot little snack" the blonde interrupts Beca again and pulls her in the apartment by her collar. "Oh, you too." she says to Jesse, "although I don't get why we'd need you."

Jesse gives her an offended look until he remembers that this is not the real reason they are here for. He follows Beca and speaks loudly. "Ladies, there has been a report of disturbing of peace and we have to ask you to turn down the volume immediately!"

"Oh, of course, you have your own music, don't you? Flo, please turn it off, this bachelorette here is going to get some sweet daaanciiing!" the red-haired woman shouts and wiggles her eyebrows at Beca while sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. She points at Jesse. "…and you're here for Benji, aren't you? Aww, Stace is so thoughtful."

"I really love your future wife, Chloe. He's just my type" a young man says and joins Chloe with another chair, not without giving Jesse a suggestive look. The officer in question can't hold back a shy grin and wants to reply but gets cut by his partner, who is shoved in front of Chloe by the tall blonde. Beca is pretty sure she feels the woman behind her squeezing her butt. She coughs slightly.

"Okay, we're very flattered, but as I already said, this is a misunderstanding. We got a complaint regarding the sound level of your party and you need to dial it down a level or two. Otherwise, we have to end this."

Benjamin leans to Chloe. "This officer Mitchell is a bit uptight; is this still part of the show?" he stage-whispers tipsy.

Chloe doesn't turn but answers. "I don't know, the gun looks pretty realistic now that I think about it."

A second later, the bell rings again and the door that was only left ajar by Jesse wields open. Everyone in the room turns to see a tall brunette in a formfitting police uniform. Her blouse has a very obvious cleavage und instead of pants she wears a short skirt, from which a pair of cuffs hangs loosely. Her overknee boots match her outfit. She raises her sunglasses as she asks, "I heard that someone here is about to get a dance by Officer Junk?"

Chloe's eyes widen and she looks to Benjamin and her blonde friend, who are equally alarmed.

"Oh-oh."

* * *

Monday morning after the party weekend, Aubrey steps into the small coffee house and steps up to the counter. She doesn't have to look at the board to know what she wants and needs before a long day at the hospital - just a tall plain latte without this sugary syrup that is hip now. She takes a step forward to make way for the next customer as she waits for her drink, when she overhears a conversation.

"Two lattes and four sprinkled donuts."

"Which name should I write on the cups?" the barista asks.

"Mitchell and Officer Goofson."

Aubrey frowns. She knows that first name, but somehow hopes that there just happens to be another person in LA that is called Mitchell. She slowly turns her head bit by bit to get a glimpse of the customer. As expected, there's a small brunette in a uniform humming something and looking around while she waits for her order.

_Oh, dear lord, why?_

Aubrey quickly turns again and tries to dig a hole in the ground with her glare. Maybe she should just storm out of the café? She's on the verge of sprinting to the door, when the barista calls her name.

"Order for Aubrey?"

_Damnit!_

She skews to the counter and hopes to god that she won't be recognized. Which, of course, isn't the case.

"So that's your name. Somehow it didn't come up that night."

Aubrey winces and reveals her flushed face. "Hello Officer. You… remember me, huh?"

"Indeed." Beca states with an earnest face.

"I am so sorry about that incident. I know it's not an excuse, but I had a drink or two and I know that I overstepped a line-"

"You called me _hot little snack._"

"I know and that was really inappro-"

"You squeezed my butt."

"-priate; oh my god, really?"

Beca can't hold her serious glare anymore and laughs out loud. "Yes, you did. Don't worry, it's all good. It seems you had a pretty good time there. We didn't get another call, so I assume you phased it down a bit? I hope _Officer_ _Junk_ didn't disappoint."

Aubrey relaxes a bit and coughs. After the real officers had left that evening and everybody had calmed down, Officer Junk _indeed_ gave a good performance. "No, she uhm, she didn't."

"Order for Mitchell" the Barista shouts.

"Well, that would be me" Beca says while she takes the bag full of coffee and snacks and shots Aubrey a wink. "Enjoy your drink!"

"Thanks, you too!" Aubrey replies as Beca is almost out of sight, her eyes following her small statue and her butt, which _is_ pretty cute in her opinion. No wonder her drunken self took the chance.

The cop leaves the small shop and enters the police car, in which her partner tinkers with the radio. Beca gives him the brown bag and starts the engine.

"Guess who I met in there!"

"Don't know. Your dignity?" Jesse replies sarcastically and takes out a donut.

"Screw you. No, the hot blonde from this bachelorette party a week ago!"

"Ah. So? Got her number?"

Beca's jaw falls down. "Eh… no I… shit. Somehow I didn't think this was an option."

"So small and so much to learn. I could ask Ben for it" Jesse suggests with his mouth full of pastry.

"Who's Ben?"

"That cute guy who thought I would give him a lap dance."

"What? How? When?" Beca asks irritated, obviously referring to the interaction she didn't catch that night.

"Right before we left. He gave me a slip while this red-haired chick begged for our forgiveness."

"Oh. Well, I may take you up on that later…. but I don't even know if I got time for something like that." Beca mumbles while they drive through the traffic.

"All you do aside from work is hanging out with me, CR and hitting the gym. You could use someone pushing your buttons if you know what I mean" Jesse says auspiciously.

"I'm gonna push this button which is called your face."

"Ow, right in the feels, Becs." He pulls his cup out of the bag. "Really? Officer Goofson?"

* * *

A week later, Beca sits on a chair in a little Chinese takeaway, waiting for her and Jesse's food. They have another night shift and with a bit of luck, she won their stone-paper-scissor-duel to decide where and what to get for dinner. In return, she is the one who has to collect it, while Jesse waits in their car and probably sings along to some 80's rock song, air guitar inclusive.

She doesn't recognize the blonde woman coming up behind her.

"If I didn't know better, I could get the idea you'd meet me on purpose in small food shops."

Beca turns around, slightly startled. "Oh, it's you again." She takes in the picture that is Aubrey; her hair in a loose bun, some strands protrude from her head, some fall into her tired face. She wears glasses and a wool cardigan over a pair of yoga pants. Somehow, she looks like the perfect mix of cozy and hot and Beca catches herself staring.

"So, um, do you come here often?" Beca slaps herself mentally for this smooth line.

Aubrey chuckles, obviously a bit more confident than the last time they met. "Yeah, from time to time. It's on my way home from work, so…"

"Ah, cool. Cool. And you work…" Beca drifts off, she's apparently not able to communicate on an adult level when it's not job-related. Does she hang out with Jesse and CR too much? Probably. But to her luck, Aubrey somehow doesn't mind and answers.

"At the memorial care hospital. I just changed my scrubs to something less… bloody?", she smiles and gestures to her clothes. Then the staff behind the counter signalizes for her to order and Beca racks her brains for something interesting to say. She ends up with a trivial question.

"So, if you live around the corner, who owns this crazy condo at the beach?" Aubrey raises an eyebrow and she quickly continues, "Actually, this sounds awful. I'm really not trying to interrogate you here, just; my partner and I were casually talking about affording such a place before we got to you that night and-"

Aubrey laughs at her rambling. "It's alright, I mean it really is fancy. It's my friend Benjamin's, you know the-"

"The guy who thought he'd get a lap dance" Beca completes the sentence, grinning.

"Yeah," Aubrey grins back. "As the owner of an event management company you apparently can't afford to eat humble pie."

Beca makes a mental note to give that piece of information to her partner. She's glad that, albeit her social awkwardness, it's going kind of smoothly between her and Aubrey and she wants to take this chance and ask for her number, when Jesse storms in and waits at the door.

"Mitchell! We have a call from HQ, urgent support needed!" He waves at her and looks expectantly at Beca.

The officer in question first looks at him, then at Aubrey and back. "Oh, right. Sorry, got to go," and they rush out of the shop.

Aubrey finds herself in the familiar situation of a few days ago; looking after the small cop. She feels a bit disappointed that their conversation got cut short and turns to the counter to wait for her order, when the door behind her opens again. Jesse sprints past her and grabs the bag with their food that just has been put there by the staff.

"Hi there. Bye." He says and before Aubrey can ask him about Beca's number, he's out of the shop again.

* * *

The door to the hospital room closes behind them and Beca sighs, while Jesse lifts his cap and scratches his head. The duo steps into the corridor and Beca flicks her notepad shut. They just finished a victim's testimony of a pretty heavy beat up with a homophobic motive, which is affecting both of them due to their personal background.

"Sometimes I wish those idiots would come after us. At least we'd show them what we're capable of" Jesse mumbles, while pretending to punch something.

"Yeah right? God I really hope that we'll have some matches in the data bank. The cousin said one of them already caused trouble in a pub a few weeks ago, maybe we have some records or some fingerprints we can-OOF"

Beca gets interrupted by a body running into her when they turn the corner and she stumbles a few steps backwards.

"Oh god, excuse me please, I was distracted by- Officer Mitchell?" Aubrey excuses herself confused and puts her pager - the source of her distraction - in her pocket.

"Hey, Aubrey" Beca answers delighted and tries to straighten up her uniform and cap quickly. Her gaze wanders over the small nametag of the woman's white coat. _A. Posen, MD - Chief resident_

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"We uhm, we had… to work? Oh, you thought- no, no worries, we're fine. Just uhm, you know. Important police work! Catching bad guys, solving crimes, mysterious adventures!" Beca laughs lightly and waves her notepad. Behind her, Jesse facepalms.

"Right... thank you. For your… services?" Aubrey answers insecure and stares back.

At this point Jesse has enough and intervenes. "Didn't you want to ask Aubrey something?" He pokes his elbow into Beca's side and nods Aubrey goodbye, while taking a few steps ahead.

"Yes! I was wondering if I… you… maybe would… like to…-"

"NUMBER" Jesse shouts from ahead and Aubrey chuckles when Beca closes her eyes embarrassed.

"I actually wanted to ask _you_ last time, but you had to hurry, so…" Aubrey holds out her hand and waits for Beca to hand her a phone.

"Yeah, we had this robbery on fourth street; sorry about leaving suddenly."

"I think it was pretty cool" Aubrey answers, while typing her number into the device. "Well, not the robbery, but you know. You being all… professional." Aubrey bites her lip and returns the phone, but the initiated flirting gets interrupted by her pager. "Shoot, now it's my turn to hurry. We'll text ok?" She shouts the last words over her shoulder, already running down the corridor.

Beca watches after her for a second before she closes up to her partner. Jesse gives her an incredulous look and hisses, "What is wrong with you? _Catching bad guys, solving crimes_? _Mysterious adventures_?"

"I panicked!" Beca defends herself.

"I could see that. Really smooth. If the other meetings went similar it's no surprise you don't already have her number."

When they're inside the elevator and the doors close, Beca huffs. "It's the white coat, okay? It… does something to me."

"You mean it's hot. My my my, the big BM has a thing for doctors, who knew?" Jesse smirks.

"Whatever." Beca replies and stoically looks straightforward.

"Just stating the facts. I suggest you write her later when we're back at the station, so I can walk you through."

"As if you're the greatest romantic showman!" Beca scoffs and readjusts her cap.

"Well, Ben doesn't complain."

"I really don't want to know anything about what you text him."

"Spoilsport. Tell you what, last one at the car is doing the paperwork?"

"Bring it on, Swanson."

The elevator doors open with a _BING_ and the two get stuck while trying to squeeze through at the same time. After freeing themselves, they run through the lobby and almost knock down a man walking on crutches but make it outside without further incidents.

Back at the station, Beca sits down at her desk with a grin on her face and throws her notepad on the opposite desk, before she props her feet up. "Have fun" she sing-songs and gets flipped by Jesse, who looks a bit unhappy.

"You better text her while I do this. And try hard, Mitchell. I won't be in the mood to nurse your butt back to life if you panic again."

Beca chuckles. "Calm down, I'll manage. Although I'm pretty sure you would just love to give me emotional support by flooding my brain with your musical collection." She scrolls through her contacts until she reaches _Aubrey Posen_.

"_Wicked_ is a freaking masterpiece. Do yourself a favor and get some culture."

Beca wants to retort something smart but keeps her mouth shut. Jesse is serious when it comes to stuff like this and she doesn't want to poke the beast that is the serious version of her best friend further. Besides, he would be the only one she would want to get nursed back to life by, if that ever happens. She settles with a "yeah, yeah" and starts typing.

* * *

After a few interjections from Jesse and a bit back and forth, they arrange a double date with Jesse and Ben and meet up at their favorite sports bar a few days later. When the evening arrives, Jesse and Beca enter the pub together and find Aubrey and Ben already sitting at a table.

"Good she doesn't wear her coat, right? Be intelligent for a few hours, Mitch" Jesse whispers to Beca while they approach the table and she kicks him unobtrusively with her knee while greeting the others.

Both men kiss each other shortly, which leaves Beca and Aubrey standing next to them with an awkward tension. Thankfully, Aubrey reacts and just hugs Beca, who can't stop herself from glancing over the blonde's lips before she hugs back. She really wouldn't mind a kiss.

The double date proceeds nicely; they order drinks and food and the two cops tell a few of work-related stories; a mixture of thrilling, disgusting, funny and awkward situations they cope with every day. Beca manages to sound mature enough for her own standards and earns herself several big smiles from Aubrey, which have the ability to turn her brain into mush for a few seconds. She covers it up by taking big gulps of her beer and soon enough she notices the foosball table in one of the pub's corners.

"Oh, we should totally play a bit! What do you say? Friends vs. friends? Dates vs. dates? Whatever, we just play multiple rounds, come on!"

Ben is easily excited and jumps up. "Prepare to lose, Mitchell!"

The two others follow them hesitantly. "I'm so bad at this. Please tell me you're too." Jesse mumbles in Aubrey's direction. She looks a bit nervous.

"Something like that?"

They join Beca and Ben to play friends vs. friends first. Both of them are clearly in their element and nearly play alone, while Aubrey and Jesse are responsible to defend the goals and try to follow. Eventually Beca has a good opportunity for a shot on goal and hits it particularly confident and determined. Aubrey can't do anything but watch her concentrated face, the efficiently moving muscles and her tight grip on the handles. Where this tight grip could also be.

"GOOOAAAL!" Jesse shouts and clicks the counter, followed by a high-five with Beca. Aubrey sticks her tongue out at Jesse.

"What was that, Bree? You just had to block it!" Ben complains and looks at her bewildered, whereupon Aubrey winces and promises to do better next time. Then, Beca takes off her flannel and continues playing just in her tank top. They lose 2:10.

The winners sit down at the table again, while the losers have to get the next round. Aubrey and Ben wait at the counter for their drinks and she has the need to excuse herself again.

"It's her skill in this game, okay? It… does something to me. I already had to suffer through that in college." She thinks back to the days when her friends would always visit the same student bar (_Jefferson's_?_ Joffrey's_?_ Jeffrey's_?) and even started a foosball amateur league with others. She wasn't allowed to attend the play-offs after causing several own goals in the group phase. At least she ended up making out with one of the opponents after.

Ben laughs when he sees her dreamy smile. "You mean it's hot. I figured. So I decided _you_ would pay for those-" he points at the drinks, "and look forward to play with her against us. Let's see if you can check yourself next to her." He winks and leaves.

"Wait, what?"

...

Aubrey can. Check herself. She also checks Beca out, but it doesn't interfere with their game and so they end up winning 10:8, since Jesse just isn't that good. The boys walk up to the bar to pay their debts and Beca and Aubrey sit down at their table, alone at last.

"This was fun. I haven't played since college" Aubrey says, emptying the rest of her beer.

"Yup! I agree" Beca grins. "We have a table back in the break room at the station, so there's almost always someone who will play. Seems odd Jesse is still that bad."

"Ben doesn't seem to mind." Aubrey replies and they look at their friends at the bar, who obviously flirt pretty heavily. "You remember Chloe and Stacie?"

"Uhm, Chloe was the red head, right?" Beca reflects.

"Yes. Their wedding is in two weeks. I know it's kind of last-minute, but would you like to be my plus one? I'm sure I could convince them to get a foosball table for their guests…" Aubrey asks smirking and plays a bit nervously with the small peanut bowl on the table.

"Gladly. Even without the table" Beca answers and smiles at Aubrey. "Hey, did you mean what you said at the bachelorette party?"

"What do _you_ mean?"

"The…" Beca coughs. "…hot little snack thing?"

Aubrey facepalms herself quietly and peeks through her hand with one eye. "Kind of?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Gives me just the little ego-boost to do that" Beca says and leans in, kissing her softly.

When Jesse and Benjamin come back a few minutes later, the two women are entangled with each other, oblivious of their surroundings. Jesse smacks a beer on the table to startle them.

"I see our next double-date is safe."

He earns himself a smack on the shoulder from his partner.


End file.
